Heros of LightA After Book Story of Harry Potter
by Will Charen
Summary: An epic adventure of a boy who fights the dark with magic and meets his true powers.


Truth be told Harry Potter did kill Voldemort. He did marry Ginny and have three kids. Harry became one of the Auras to protect all of the wizard world from evil people so no one like Voldemort rises again. Well what happened after all that.

Chapter 1: Platform 9 ¾

A grim morning it was as Kip wonders the train station with his large family of four boys and 1 girl. He had three brothers younger brothers. Jerod he was about 9 and he had some issues with not being able to attend Hogwarts yet. He was about 4' 10" with bright blond hair and blue eyes as his mother has. Issic is a very small plump boy by the age of 10 and never had much to say until you brought up potions. If you ever did you better had been ready for about a three hour lecture on the history alone. Finally we made our way down to the youngest Tyson or Ty as most people called him he was 11 and was very powerful. Always wanting to find a new spell. A more power full hex. This was a very bad down fall of his life because his parents would limit in what he could do. Kip was 12 and on his second year at Hogwarts much like his dad. About 5' 5" with black curly hair and a light complection. He had brown eyes and when he looked at you it was of inisense no one wanted to hurt him. Finally was the one girl Nat she was a modest size for a 6th year at Hogwarts. She was a smart ass though. She claimed she knew everything about the great wizard war and all wizarding history.

"Mum what time is it I don't want to miss the train to my first day at Hogwarts," Cried Ty while pushing the cart full of trunks and other wizard school assortments. "Ten O'clock on the dot you we'll have time to pick out a nice seat next to some good kids," replied there tall plump mother. "Don't brag that you get to go to Hogwarts and I DON'T," screamed Jerod. The boy's eyes turned red as he began to cry with rage. "I should be able to go to Hogwarts I am the smart-ti-test out of all of you!" "Oh, be quiet Jerod your just a brat who gets everything he asks for," smirked there sixteen year old sister Nat. She knew just how to get to all the boys. Except Kip he had no way of getting angry or sad. 'Now stop fighting all of you!" yelped their father another tall dark haired man.

"Platform 9 ¾ right here," said their Mum. Before deciding who goes first Nat runs right through a solid wall with her cart. "Mum, I'm scared what if the wall doesn't work for me what if I run in to fast and hit someone on the other si…," Ty was interrupted by his father who knelt don next to him and said, "You will be fine. I'll go with you." The next to run through was the father and Ty. "Ok kids now us." Next Jerod, Issic and their mother ran right through the wall. Kip looked around noticing nothing different so he starts at a light Jog and runs right through the wall into a station all its own. Platfor place full of magic and many attractions. To the left was a cart sales man selling firey dragon eggs, and about 10 feet away a man selling all sorts of magical candy. Kip starts to walk towards the train and takes his stuff right up to a old large fellow by the name of Starteras. "Hello Starteras," exclaimed Kip. "Oh, hello Kip. How's the family Nat still a know it all," the Starteras laughs. "Yeah. They are all great today's Ty's first day at Hogwarts. Hope he survives," Chuckled Kip.

Right before Starteras could reply a great show of lights and screams came from the left. Kip ran over there to find eleven men standing in a line with a woman in front of them. "Well today is the first day of Hogwarts aye'. Well we are here to make sure none of ya can reach that there train!" Yelled a scraggly old man with long black hair and a beard longer than his face. Many spells where being yelled and many lights where flashed across the platform. Before anyone had gotten hurt a mildly tall man appeared in front of the crowd facing the group of attroususe villans. "By the name of the ministry of magic we order you to through down your wands and give your selves to up," yelled the man. "Well if it isn't the head of the Auras Harry James Potter," Said the eary lady. "Yes and if it's not Bervanty Rix. Long time no see. Last I had heard of you the Order of Death cast you out along with your eleven man squad," Harry said. After he said that there was not talking only flashes of lights expelling from there two wand, 'Stupify' 'Reducto', Many spells flying in the air tarring apart the platform. Harry took cover behind a pillar right next to Kip. "Hello" "Uhm, Hi" Crashes continue to tear the platform apart. "You should probably move," Harry Suggested. So kip ran from the pillar right underneath the train. By this time Bervanty had her wand pointed right at Harry's head. "Any last word potter!" The tension in the air split everything apart. Sweat dripping from both opponents onto the floor. 'Stupify!' Bervanty froze and fell to the ground.


End file.
